Blog użytkownika:Lodowa Smoczyca/Inna historia
Witajcie! No więc postanowiłam napisać nowe opowiadanie. Pozostałe opowiadania, które zaczęłam, dokończę już niedługo. A co do tego opka to wszystkiego dowiecie się z tekstu. A i przepraszam Was za tytuł - nie miałam na niego pomysłu. Hiccastrid? No, no, no, no ... Wybaczcie, ale nie umiem pisać takich rzeczy ... D: Pewnie teraz połowa czytających wyszła, ale trudno ... Nieważne ... No, więc ... ... Zapraszam do czytania :D ! 'Prolog' Była noc. Zielonooka kobieta otarła rękawem łzy. Tej nocy, tej okropnej nocy, straciła najważniejsze dla niej osoby. A mianowicie męża i syna. * * * Kobieta łagodnie śpiewała synowi kołysankę. Wtem rozległ się róg - smoki zaatakowały Berk. Jej mąż, Stoick Ważki, szybko chwycił broń i wyszedł na dwór. Valka zdążyła wyszeptać tylko ciche: ''- Uważaj ...'' Miała nadzieję, że jej mąż tak zrobi. W rzeczywistości Stoick zrobił tak, ale w typie wikinga. Po chwili wahania Valka zostawiła śpiącego syna. Wybiegła na dwór i uratowała brązowego gronkla. Sączyślin, który chciał go zabić odszedł ze skwaszoną miną. Brązowowłosa odeszła zadowolona. Uratowała jeszcze kilka gadów, gdy usłyszała trzask łamanej belki. Szybko odwróciła się i zamarła z przerażenia. Do jej domu wdarł się smok! Szybko tam pobiegła. Gdy otworzyła drzwi i odetchnęła - w pokoju Czkawki był już Stoick. Teraz, trzymając dziecko, odganiał smoka toporem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Valka była wdzięczna, że jej mąż nigdy nie rozstawał się z toporem. Kobieta przyjrzała się uważnie gadowi. Był to zielono - niebieski Śmiertnik Zębacz. Żonę wodza zdziwił fakt, że smok odziany był w zbroję. Kobieta oceniła, że zbroja wykonana jest z żelaza. Brzegi związane były skórzanymi rzemykami. Z transu wyrwał ją jej mąż. Podał szybko kołyskę żonie i zaatakował smoka. Zielonooka patrzyła na to oniemiała. Wtem smoka odwrócił się w jej stronie. W ostatniej chwili kobieta odskoczyła, unikając gorącego azotu. Ogarnął ją paniczny strach o Stoicka. Na szczęście wiking sprawnie unikał kolców. W pewnej chwili do pokoju wleciał kolejny smoka. Tym razem był to wielki, czetroskrzydły gad. Miał dwa rogi i długi ogon. Czteroskrzydłowego zaatakował matkę z niemowlęciem. Valka odwróciła się, zapewne chciała zawołać męża, ale głos uwiązł je po w gardle. Śmiertnik Zębacz odlatywał z szamoczącego się w jego łapach wikingiem. Na podłodze leżał topór wodza Berk. Kobieta zaczęła płakać. Straciła męża. Odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi. Niestety zapomniała o drugim gadzie. Pomarańczowy smoka zbliżał się do przerażonej kobiecie. Kobieta chwyciła za topór jej męża. Wyciągnęła broń przed siebie i wyszeptała: ''- Zabiję Cię ... Jeżeli będę musiała zrobię to ...'' Ale smok popatrzył na nią, a ona ... Zobaczyła samą siebie - przerażoną, ale staniwczą. Kobieta zapatrzyła się na niego. I to był błąd, największy błąd jaki popełniła. Pomarańczowy smok chwycił kołyskę i wyleciał przez okno. Zrozpaczona upadła na kolana. Zawiodła się. Zawiodła się na smokach. * * * Jeszcze raz otarła łzy i wstała. Wtedy do domu weszła Gothi i Telena, matka młodego Jorgensona. Kobiety zaczęły ją pocieszać, ale wiedziały, że to na nic. Telena bezradnie popatrzyła na szamankę, lecz ta pokręciłam tylko głową. Od tego wydarzenia minął już tydzień. Przez ten czas żona porwanego wodza schudła, prawie nic nie jadła i nie piła. Powoli otaczała się skorupką strachu i nienawiści. Kobieta powinna wybaczyć gadom - od dawna podejrzewała, że gady nie napadały na osadę z własnej woli, no ale cóż. Z czasem gniew zakrzepł. Valka nie była już taka wesoła jak kiedyś. Przestała ratować smoki, które zaczęły być łapane prze nowego wodza, Sączyślina. Stała się inną osobą. * * * Smok w zbroi zaniósł szamoczącego się wikinga do twierdzy. A drugi, ten czteroskrzydłowego - wziął chłopca w inne miejsce. * * * Tej nocy życie trzech osób zmieniło swój los. Mam nadzieję, że prolog chociaż trochę Was zaciekawił. Przepraszam za ortografię i interpunkcję, ale napisałam to na tablecie. ' 'Historia Ogromny dedyk dla Nessaii oraz nieco mniejszy dla wszystkich czytających Pomarańczowy gad zobaczył wioskę i zaryczał radośnie. Wioska była całkiem duża. W wielu miejscach leżał śnieg i lód. Smoki były wszędzie - na dachach, w zagrodach, w domach. Czteroskrzydły zaczął kołować nad wioską. Zauważył to pewien mężczyzna. Był to brązowooki brunet. Wyglądał na wysportowanego. Ba, był najlepszym wojownikiem w wiosce! Gdy zobaczył smoka, w jego przenikliwych oczach pojawił się błysk. Na imię miał Liam. - Oj, Chmurek ... - westchnął, gdy smok wylądował. - Miałeś go przynieść za miesiąc, może dwa ... Ty, gadzie, ty ... Smok zamruczał przepraszająco. Liam'owi nie pozostało nic innego, jak wziąć niemowlę do wodza wioski. Wioska nazywała się Ivenstar. - Altair! - zawołał Liam, wchodząc do domu wodza. Wtedy coś zaszurało i ze schodów zszedł Altair, wódz Ivenstar i najlepszy przyjaciel Liam'a. Był to szatyn o niebieskich oczach. Wysoki, wysportowany ... przystojny (xD). - O, Liam ...! - Mężczyzna zobaczył maluszka i urwał. - Co on tu robi? - Chmurek - wyjaśnił brunet - postanowił ... porwać go wcześniej. Zapadła cisza. - To co z nim zrobimy...? - przerwał ciszę wojownik. - No jak to co? - zdziwił się szatyn. - Wychowamy go na ludzi! Brązowooki uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Ale teraz ..? - Aaaaa ... teraz ... - załapał Altair. - Zamieszka u ciebie! Liam zabrał chłopczyka do domu. Wieczorem, gdy obserwował jak malec zasypia, wszeptał: - Tak, wychowamy cię na ludzi ... 14 lat później, wioska Ivenstar - Sulluzzu, choć tu! Natychmiast! - rozległ się głos Liam'a. Brunet o zielonych oczach uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do grupy przyjaciół i pobiegł do opiekuna. - Sulluzzu, co to ma być? Przed chwilą przyszła Gheta, i powiedziała, że ... Przepraszam, że taki krótki next, ale przynajmniej jest zagadka C;. Co powiedziała Gheta? Dobra, nikt nie zgadł. (Pewnie dlatego, że nikt nie zgadywał xD) - ... jak jej męża, Kiełek, jakoś dziwnie zmienił kolor - wojownik spojrzał z ukosa na wychowanka. Brunet spuścił wzrok i zachichotał. Kiełek, jak męża pani Ghety był jedynym w wiosce białym, a raczej śnieżnobiałym, jakiem. Jednocześnie był dumą pana Thormaka, męża Ghety. Teraz prezentował się w fartuszku w kolorze niebieskim. - To ty, prawda? - zapytał Lima. - Tak ... jakby ... - wydukał 14 - latek. - Ale to naturalny barwnik. Łatwo się spiera - zapewnił Sulluzzu. - Że co? Ty myślisz, że będę prała Kiełka ?!? - zapytała Gheta, która weszła przed chwilą do domu Liam'a. - Nie, wodą ... wystarczy go umyć ... - No, dobrze, ale kara musi być - wtrącił brązowooki. - Ale ... tato! To nie był mój pomysł! Nie tylko ja to zrobiłem! - No, dobrze ... To idziemy do reszty sprawców - podsumowała Gheta. Wszyscy wyszli z domu. Pogoda była piękna. Sulluzzu szybo znalazł przyjaciół. Cho (czytaj Szo) była najspokojniejsza i najmniej pewna z całej paczki Sulluzzu. Miała długie brązowo - czarne włosy. Była dość wysoka i szczupła jak na swój wiek. Ubierała się w pomarańczową tunikę, przepasaną srebrno - złotym pasem ze znakiem Nocnej Furii, opaskę na głowie w tych samych kolorach i żółte leginsy. Zawsze miała przy sobie srebrno - złoty sztylet, łuk i kołczan ze srebrnym strzałami. Jej oczy były srebrno - szare. Do tego nosiła na szyi naszyjnik ze srebrnym kryształem górskim. Czternastolatka była najlepszą łuczniczką w paczce bruneta. (Kurczę, ile tych srebrno - złotych rzeczy?) Annabeth miała krótkie blond włosy i piwne oczy. Ona także uwielbiała wycinać innym kawały. Miała umysł taktyka i konstruktora. Najczęściej walczyła sztyletem. Nosiła brązową bluzkę i pomarańczowe leginsy. Przyjaciele nazywali ją Ann. Byli jeszcze bliźniaki: Cuba i Sokki. Oboje uwielbiali żartować i byli najlepszymi przjaciółmi Sulluzzu. Cuba miał zielone oczy i blond oczy, natomiast Sokki - brązowe oczy i kruczoczarne włosy. Oboje byli wysocy i szczupli. Cuba najbardziej lubił walczyć toporem, a Sokki - mieczem. - Co to miało być ?!? Rozmawiający dotychczas nastolatkowie podskoczyli, gdy usłyszeli krzyk pani Ghety. - Ale co? - próbował grać niewiniątko Sokki. - No, jak to co? - zdenerwowała się Gheta. - Dlaczego Kiełek jest, na Thora, niebieski ?!? - Aaaa ... to - zrozumiał Cuba. - Pomysł był Sokki ... - Ale to ty pomalowałeś jaka ...? - wtrącił Liam. Cuba pokręcił głową. - Wszyscy trzej, razem z Ann, go malowaliśmy. Cho stała na czatach - przyznał Sulluzzu. Dobra, krótki next, niestety. Jutro powinnam dać dłuższego. A i mam do Was pytanie: czy chcecie aby było coś takiego, że jak ktoś zgadnie zagadkę, to oprócz dedyka może zgłosić do opowiadania smoka, lub pół - smoka? Piszcie w komentarzach, czy chcecie. - Dlaczego musimy zawsze dostawać takie kary? - zapytał ze wstrętem Sokki następnego dnia. Wódz kazał nastolatkom za karę posprzątać jaczy obornik. Teraz, a właściwie od czterech godzin, przyjaciele sprzątali jacze kupy. - Nie narzekać! - zganił ich Thormak. Mąż Ghety, a zarazem właściciel jaków, nadzorował karę. Sulluzzu właśnie miał przerzucić kolejną porcję łajna, gdy on i Thormak usłyszeli krzyki. - Łapać go! Ucieka! Zabójca! Biegnie po dachu! Skazańcy szybko porzucili łopaty i pobiegli w stronę krzyków. Zobaczyli wikingów i uciekającą po dachach postać. Postać ubrana była w ciemno - granatową tunikę. Głowa oryta była kapturem w tym samym kolorze. W dłoni tkwił sejmitar. Broń także była w kolorze nocy, gdyby nie jej poświata. Ostrze promieniowało krwistą aurą. Kusza na plecach postaci, promieniowała ciemnozieloną poświatą. 14 - latkowie zatrzymali się, zaskoczeni. Nagle wzrok zabójcy zatrzymał się na Sulluzzu. Brunet przymrużył oczy. Chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem (Sulluzzu i zabójca). Potem chłopak krzyknął. Złapał się za głową i przykląkł. Morderca nadal mierzył chłopaka przenikliwym wzrokiem. Zielonooki ponownie krzyknął. - Sulluzzu! - krzyknęła przerażona Annabeth i podbiegła do przyjaciela. - Sulluzzu, co Ci jest? Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że taki krótki next, no, ale cóż ... Szkoła, proszę państwa ...Jutro będzie next, prawie na pewno. I ponawiam pytanie: Czy chcecie aby, za np. odgadnięcie zagadki można było zgłosić smoka, lub pół - smoka? I pytanie: Co się stało Sulluzzu? Ha, ha, ha ...! Wredna jestem <: Dedyk dla mojej przyjaciółki z obozu ... Soni!!! Chłopak nadal wił się po (na ziemi? po ziemi?) ziemi. Przestań walczyć - rozległ się szept w umyśle bruneta - Poddaj się... - Nie - mruknął chłopak. - NIE! - wydarł się na cały regulator. - "Mam przyjaciół ... rodzinę ... tyle rzeczy do zrobienia ... "- pomyślał z rozpaczą. Annabeth, Cuba i Sokki patrzyli na przyjaciela ze strachem. Cuba spojrzał na ciemną postać. Nagle wpadł na pomysł. Podbiegł do Sulluzzu. - Pomóżcie mi - wydyszał, próbując złapać kopiącego nastolatka. - Trzeba go stąd zabrać! Przyjaciele szybko zrozumieli o co mu chodzi, i już po chwili nieśli Sulluzzu do domu. Gdy położyli go na łóżku, uspokoił się. Wstał i otarł rękawem spocone czoło. - Dzięki - spojrzał na rówieśników z wdzięcznością. - To było ... takie ... takie ... przerażające ... i obezwładniające - mruknął. - Dajcie miśka - zaproponowała Ann. Pozostali szybko spełnili jej prośbę. - Ej! Przestańcie! - pisnęła dziewczyna, próbując uwolnić się od chłopców. - Udusicie mnie! Chłopcy zareagowali śmiechem. Na znak Sulluzzu nastolatka została pochwycona przez braci. Znieśli ją na dół i wyszli na dwór. - Nie! - wrzasnęła, śmiejąc się blondynka. - Cho, ratuj! Stojąca, dotychczas w cieniu szarooka uśmiechnęła się: - O, nie, Ann! Nie wymigasz się - ciągnęła. - ... my - pokazała na siebie i chłopców - już wylądowaliśmy w wodzie, a ty ... nie!!! Brązowooka zaczęła jeszcze zacieklej wierzgać, ale i tak po chwili wylądowała w jeziorze. - Zemszczę się, zobaczycie - zagroziła. Po chwili jednak wszyscy leżeli na ziemi, zwijając się ze śmiechu`. - Wszystko dobrze? - rozległ się głos Liam'a. 14 - latkowie natychmiast wstali. Nie zauważyli kiedy podszedł. - Tak, wszystko dobrze - zapewnili. - A kto to właściwie był - zapytała Cho. - I co zrobił? Kto to był i co zrobił? Jeżeli nikt nie odpowie na moje wcześniejsze pytanie, to nie będzie next'a. Nessaia - fajnie, że komentujesz, ale po co? Nie zgadujesz i nie odpowiadasz na pytania ... Zajrzyj na swoją tablicę ... Dzięki Sonia, że czytasz :D Dedyk dla ... Nessaii oraz DreamGirl01 ! Przepraszam za brak next'ów, ale nie miałam czasu ... - Zabójca - wyjaśnił Liam. - Kogo? - wyszeptała prawie bezgłośnie Annabeth. - Mię Ann zbladła. Mia była jej kuzynką - lubiły się, ale nigdy nie spędzały ze sobą czasu. Szybko pobiegła do domu. Przed drzwiami stało kilku wikingów, a rodzice dziewczyny próbowali nikogo nie wpuszczać do środka. Nastolatka przepchnęła się przez tłum i stanęła przed rodzicami. Oni też byli bladzi. - Rozejść się! - wrzasnął Liam, niestety to nie poskutkowało. - Rozejść się! - krzyknął Altair, lecz również bezskutecznie. - Mam pomysł ... - wtrącił Sulluzzu. Mężczyźni popatrzyli na niego z zainteresowaniem. - UWAGA! W PORCIE CZEKA JOHAN Z DARMOWYMI SZTYLETAMI, TARCZAMI, MIECZAMI I INNĄ BRONIĄ! - wrzasną chłopak. Skutek był natychmiastowy - wszyscy popędzili do portu. - Widzicie, tak to się robi - parsknął śmiechem brunet. W końcu weszli do domu. Skierowali się do pokoju Mii. Annabeth rozglądała się nerwowo. Nigdy nie była w jej pokoju, nie mogła tam nigdy wejść. Minęli drzwi z tabliczką "Kto wejdzie, temu śmierć!" i przekroczyli próg i ... stanęli jak wryci. Wszystkiego mogli się spodziewać, ale nie tego. Na ścianach porozwieszane były sztylety i inne bronie. Szafa była otwarta. Znajdowała się tam szata - ale nie taka zwykła. Czarny strój miał kaptur i chustę na usta. Do tego kulka zręcznie ukrytych kieszeni. W szufladach wikingowie znaleźli różnego rodzaju trucizny i mikstury. Na łóżku leżała stara księga, oprawiona w czarną skórę. Wikingowie zajrzeli do księgi - była to ... Co to było? Proszę, chociaż spróbujcie zgadnąć *słodkie oczka szczerba*. DreamGirl01 - widzisz, oto next! Kolejny jutro (chyba), albo ... dzisiaj :D! Fajny pomysł DreamGirl01. Miało być co innego, ale co tam xD. Oczy prawie wyszły wikingom z orbit. Na każdej stronie była notatka. Imię ... Nazwisko ... Ranga ... Wiek ... Sposób ... Powód ... - Księga ofiar? - wymamrotał Cuba. - Ale ... jak? Wszyscy pokręcili głowami, na znak, że nie wiedzą. - Faktycznie, często znikała - mruknęła cicho Ann. - A to co? - zapytał Sokki, który dotychczas grzebał pod łóżkiem. Wyjął stamtąd zwitek kopert. Na każdej z nich widniał symbol sztyletu. Cuba niepewnie otworzył kopertę. - O, ja cie! - oczy prawie wyszły mu z orbit Droga Mio! Zważywszy na fakt iż D. coraz aktywniej działają, chcielibyśmy zlecić ci misję na Ivenstar. Obserwuj młodzież, mogą się przydać. Mają Dar. Nie są tymi, kim chcieli by być. Nie wtajemniczaj ich. Czuwaj. S. Dedyk dla wszystkich czytających :D Od zamordowania Mii minął tydzień. Rodzice Annabeth chodzili przygnębieni, ale większość mieszkańców szybko zapomniała o kuzynce Ann. Życie na Ivenstar toczyło się swoim zwykłym rytmem. - Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał siedzący przy stole Liam. Sulluzzu, który najwyraźniej zamierzał gdzieś wyjść, zatrzymał się. - Spotkać się z przyjaciółmi - bąknął. Wojownik zmarszczył brwi: - A nie miałeś pomóc Serai? - Serai była szamanką w wiosce. Chłopak niechętnie powlókł się do chaty uzdrowicielki. Po drodze spotkał swoich przyjaciół. - Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał prosto z mostu blondyn. - Do Serai, Sokki - odparł brunet. - A wy? - Też - zawołali i roześmiali się. Po chwili nastolatkowie dotarli do domu szamanki. Zanim Cuba podniósł rękę, aby zapukać, drzwi otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich Serai - 20 - letnia blondynka. - Wchodźcie, wchodźcie - zaprosiła ich do środka. - Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziecie ... Przyjaciele weszli do zagraconej chatki. Po podłodze walały się różne zioła, mikstury i księgi. - Co mamy zrobić? - zapytała Cho. - Ogarnijcie tu - odparła krótko właścicielka bałaganu. Młodzi wikingowie jęknęli. - Do mojego powrotu ta izba ma lśnić - powiedziała Serai i wyszła po, jak zrozumiał Sulluzzu, zioła. No, ale cóż ... Młodzież sprzątnęła chatkę w godzinę, ale dla nich nie zrobiło to większej różnicy. Dobra, jeszcze dzisiaj może dam next'a, a na razie musicie zadowolić się ... tym Gdy przyjaciele wyszli z domu Serai, Cho szepnęła: - Czujecie? Jesteśmy obserwowani ... Pozostali dyskretnie obejrzeli się za siebie. Rzeczywiście, śladem przyjaciół podążał chłopak. Na oko był ich rówieśnikiem, ubrany był w niebieską bluzę z kapturem i jasnobrązowe spodnie. Jego włosy były białe, a niebieskie oczy lśniły niepewnością. Jack Frost XD - Skręćmy - zaproponowała Annabeth. Zrobili jak zaproponowała. Gdy nastolatek nie chciał się odczepić rówieśnicy zaczęli biec. Białowłosy również to uczynił. Po chwili dało się słyszeć ryki. Sulluzzu obejrzał się za siebie i zaskoczony przystanął. Niebieskooki najwyraźniej wpadł na fioletową smoczycę z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz, ponieważ wspomniana samica goniła przybysza. Chłopak biegł przed siebie. Po chwili w pędzie minął grupę Sulluzzu. - Floria, spokój - dało się słyszeć głos Liam'a. - Co się stało? - zapytał gdy smoczyca uspokoiła się. - Tamten chłopak śledził nas - Sokki wskazał na zmęczonego chłopca. - Oj, Jack ... - westchnęła nadchodząca kobieta. Miała ona blond włosy i zielone oczy. - Jack ...? - powtórzyli głucho Cuba i Sokki. - Cuba ...? Sokki ...? - zapytał chłopak nazwany Jack'iem. Chłopcu popędzili aby przytulić Jack'a. - Co ty tu robisz ... braciszku? - Braciszku ...? - zapytała zdezorientowana Cho. - Nie mówiliśmy wam? - zapytał Cuba, miażdżąc razem z Sokkim, Jack'a w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Pozostali zaprzeczyli ruchem głowy. - No trudno - uśmiechnął się Sokki. - Dobra, to nasz brat Jack. Jack to Cho, Annabeth i Sulluzzu - dokonał szybkiej prezentacji szatyn. - Czyli jesteście ... trojaczkami? - zapytała Ann. Bracia przytaknęli. - O, nie - zażartował Liam - kto będzie po was sprzątał? Skoro jest was prawie dwa razy tyle co poprzednio ... Bracia odpowiedzieli śmiechem. - A co ty tu właściwie robisz? - zapytał w końcu Cuba. - Mieszkam - wyszczerzył zęby białowłosy. Widząc zaskoczenie na twarzach nowych znajomych dodał: Przeprowadziłem się. Wcześniej mieszkałem na Berk, ale moja mama - wskazał na blondwłosą kobietę - powiedziała, że powinniśmy się przeprowadzić ... No, to jesteśmy ...! - Oprowadzić cię? - zapytał Sulluzzu. - Jasne! Po chwili przyjaciele zaczęli oprowadzać nowego chłopaka po wiosce. Gdy na ich drodze stanął jakiś mały gronkiel Jack sięgnął za plecy, przez, które miał przewieszony zakrzywiony kij. Stanął w pozycji obronnej. Annabeth i reszta patrzyli na niego zaskoczeni. - Czemu nie uciekacie ...? - wyszeptał niebieskooki. - Oj, Jack - zaśmiał się Cuba. - My nie zabijamy smoków ... Są w osadzie, to prawda, ale co z tego? - wzruszył ramionami. - My ich nie atakujemy, one nas też nie ... Jack niepewnie stanął i odłożył kij. - Naprawdę? Pozostali szybko przytaknęli. - No, zobacz - powiedział Sulluzzu i podszedł do gronkla. Spokojnie się o niego oparł i zaśmiał się. - Jeszcze żyj ... Aaaaaaaaa ...! - wrzasnął, ponieważ smok zobaczywszy chłopaka odsunął się od niego i brunet wylądował w błocie, na który do tej pory stał gad. Pozostali zaczęli się śmiać. - Idziemy do lasu...? - zaproponowała Cho. - Dobra - zgodził się Jack i przyjaciele ruszyli za szarooką. * * * - To jest Morskie Jeziorko - powiedziała Cho, wchodząc do zatoczki, na skraju lasu. - Wow - wyszeptała zachwycona Ann. Faktycznie, zatoczka była cudowna - po plaży biegały małe smoczki, a przy lesie rosły kwiaty. Do tego woda była krystalicznie czysta. Do morza wpływał strumyk, a kilka metrów dalej znajdował się wodospad. Przyjaciele zaczeli iść w stronę wody. Nagle przyjaciele złapali ... Przepraszam z atak długi brak next'ów D:, ale nie miałam czasu. Ten next jest krótki, ale postaram się jeszcze dodać jutro coś dłuższego ... ... Jack'a i wrzucili go do jeziorka. - No, ej? - wrzasnął, wkurzony. Pozostali parsknęli śmiechem. - Czemu się śmiejecie? - zapytał. - Bo ... masz ... skrzydła - wykrztusiła, śmiejąc się Annabeth. - Co?!? Aaaa ...! - zaczął się drzeć jak opętany i biegać w kółko. - Zdejmijcie to ...! Przyjaciele ponownie parsknęli śmiechem. - Jack, to tylko mały Straszliwiec - powiedział z uśmiechem Sulluzzu. W jego zielonych oczach migały iskierki rozbawienia. Jack natychmiast się uspokoił. - Jasne, wiedziałem - rzucił niedbale - sprawdzałem tylko waszą czujność. - Yhm ... Jasne ... - mruknęła Cho. - A właściwie to czym walczycie? - zapytał białowłosy, zmieniając temat. - Możemy ci pokazać - zaproponował Cuba - musimy tylko iść na Arenę. * * * - Więc, to jest ta wasza arena, tak? - zapytał z uśmiechem niebieskooki chłopak, rozglądając się po arenie. Arena była duża. Została wykuta w skale. Na ścianach wisiały bronie, a koło nich leżały stojaki do ćwiczeń i inne akcesoria do walki. - Tak - odparł Cuba, podrzucają topór. Broń była nieskazitelnie czysta, jej drzewiec (Tak się mówi? Pisze?) błyszczał w słońcu. - Może mały turniej? - zapytał Sokki. Pozostali ochocho przytaknęli. * * * - Pierwszy pojedynek: Sokki i Sulluzzu - ogłosiła Annabeth. Nastolatkowie weszli na arenę. Sokki dzierżył miecz dwuręczny, z ozdobną rączką. Jego klinga przecięła już niejedną zbroję, więc w duchu przysiągł dać brunetowi ... ulgę. Suluzzu natomist ściskał w dłoniach dwa, niepozorne z wglądu, lecz ostre niczym smocze kły, sztylety. Miał zaciętą minę i nie chciał przegrać tego pojedynku. - Gotowi? Walka! Sokki od razu ruszył na zielonookiego. Brunet zgrabnie uchylił się przed ciosem, mającym spaść na jego lewe ramię, i błyskawicznie zablokował kolejny atak. Odpierał wszystkie ciosy Sokkiego i brązowookiemu przemknęło przez myśl, że brunet przewiduje jego ataki. Pojedynek trwał już kilka minut, ale żaden z chłopców nie chciał ustąpić. Nagle Sokki podłożył swojemu przeciwnikowi nogę i ten się teatralnie "wyglebał". - Wygrałem - szepnął Sokki, podchodząc do Sulluzzu i przykładając mu do szyi miecz. - Nigdy - wysapał z uśmiechem "pokonany". Brunet obrucił się i kopnięciem wytrącił koledze miecz z dłonie. Zaskoczony Sokki próbował złapać miecz, ale tylko zranił się w rękę. - Teraz ja wygrałem - stwierdził zielonooki, przykładając my sztylety do szyi. Sulluzzu z uśmiechem schował sztylety i pomógł blondynowi wstać. * * * - Annabeth i Sokki! Gotowi? Walka! Brązowooka ruszyła na Sokkiego, trzymając w dłoni sztylet. Sokki uniknął rozpędzoną dziewczynę i zaatakował ją mieczem z prawej strony. Ann odbiła atak i zasłoniła się sztyletem, gdy chłopak ciął znad głowy. Po chwili spróbowała go zaatakować, ale bezskutecznie. Blada z wysiłku Ann, odskoczyła w ostatniej chwili - w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał wbity był miecz Sokkiego. Chłopak bez probemu go wyjął i z uśmiechem przyparła blondwłosą do ściany. - Wygrałem. * * * - Cho i Jack! Szarooka spokojnie trzymała łuk ze strzałą w prawej dłoni, i patrzyła jak jej przeciwnik dobywa swojego kija. - Może od razu się poddsz? - zapytał cicho Jack. - Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy. Cho potrząsnęła głową. To, że była dziewczyną, i fakt, że jej rówieśnik mógł być od niej o wiele lepszy nie zniechęcał jej. - Walka! Tym razem to chłopak ruszył pierwszy do ataku. Szarooka wycelowała i strzała "przygwoździła" chłopaka. Ten bezskutecznie próbował się uwolnić. Tymczasem dziewczyna podchodziła do niego. Kolejna strzała była już nałożona na jej łuk. Przerażony Jack kopnięciem wytrącił rówieśniczce łuk, tym samym rozrywając rękaw koszulki. Zaklął cicho: - Wiesz, jaka matka będzie na mnie zła?!? - zaatakował. Brązowo-czarnowłosa zignorowała pytanie i uskoczyła, przed mającym jej podciąć nogi, kijem. Zaatakowała go sztyletem, zatkniętym do tej pory, za pasem. Zaskoczony białowłosy sparował jej uderzenie. Następnie spróbował ją uderzyć w głowę, ale ta sprawnie unknęła kija. Po chwili chłopak znów był "przygwożdżony" do ściany, z tą różnicą, że tym razem za pomoc sztyletu. Cho podeszła do niego i odebrała mu kij. - Cho wygrała - oświadczył Cuba. * * * Dlaczego nikt nie komentuje :/ ? - Jack i Sulluzzu! Białowłosy przegryzł wargę i zmierzył bruneta spojrzeniem. Nie widział Sulluzzu w walce, natomiast on niego tak, co dawało mu minimalną przewagę. Zielonooki uzbrojony był w dwa sztylety, każdy z nich lekko lśnił. - Zaczarowane sztylety? - zapytał zdziwiony Jack. Brunet nieznacznie skiną głową. - To nie fair! - oburzył się. Brunet westchnął i niechętnie schował zaklętą broń, sięgając po normalną. - Teraz dobrze? - zapytał z przekąsem. Brat bliźniaków przytaknął. Nagle brunet skoczył pod nogi niebieskookiego, przewracając go. Jack szybko zorientował się, że walka się już zaczęła i wstał, odskakując. - Tak się bawimy? - mruknął i podciął kijem brunetowi nogi. Chłopak uskoczył przed bronią, ale szybki cios w szczękę powalił go (Sulluzzu) na ziemię. Jack nie stracił takiej okazji i kolejny raz zaatakował. Jego przeciwnik odparł cios sztyletami i spróbował wybić kij Jack'owi. Niestety, nie udało mu się to. Nagle Jack zaczął, nie wiadomo czemu, uciekać. Wybiegł z areny i popędził o lasu. - A temu co? - zapytała zaskoczona Annabeth i raezm z Sulluzzu i przyjaciółmi pobiegła za chłopakiem. * * * - Jack, gdzie cię "wcięło"? - zawołał w przestrzeń brunet. - Może stchórzył? - zaproponował Cuba. - Nie, nie stchórzyłem - powiedział Jack, wyskakując z krzaków i skacząc na Sulluzzu. Zdezorientowany nastolatek zaczął śmiesznie skakać, próbując zrzucić Jack'a z pleców. W końcu mu się to udało i chłopak postanowił zastosować tą samą technikę, co przed chwilą białowłosy. Niestety, Jack także zrzucił Sulluzzu, z tą różnicą, że w krzaki. Next nie dokończony ... Nie mam czasu D: . A i jeszcze coś: co może znaleźć Sulluzzu w krzakach? Jak nikt nie skomentuje to nie widzę sensu w dawaniu next'a -,-''' '''Jest next. Dzięki XRicoxdxdX. Dla niego jest też dedyk :D Dedyk dla XRicoxdxdX Sulluzzu spadł w krzaki i pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową. W krzakach panował półmrok, toteż chwilę zajęło chłopakowi wyostrzenie wzroku. Brunet rozejrzał się wokół i zamarł, bowiem za jednym z krzewów dostrzegł ruch. Był pewien, że to nie żaden zwierzak, ponieważ dojrzał skrawek czarnej tkaniny. Powoli ruszył w kierunku ... tego czegoś. Po chwili zielonookie zobaczył postać, która gdy tylko go zobaczyła, zaczęła się wycofywać. Jednak chłopka wiedział już, że postać jest odziana w taki sam strój jak zabójca kuzynki Annabeth, Mii. Ciemno - granatowa szata, chusta na ustach i sejmitar. Wszystko takie same. Sulluzzu zamarł w przerażeniu. Po chwili jednak dostrzegł, że postać kieruje się w kierunku jego przyjaciół. - Ktoś idzie w waszą stronę! - wrzasnął rozpaczliwie. Co jeśli to ten zabójca? * * * - Słyszeliście? - zapytał niepewnie Jack. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego pytająco. - Taki jakby krzy ... - ... idzie w waszą stronę! - głos Sulluzzu prerwał Jack'owi. - Kto? - zapytał Cuba, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na toporze. W tej chwili z krzaków wyszła postać, przed którą ostrzegał Sulluzzu. Przyjaciele zaniemówili. - Zabójca? Dobra, przepraszam ... Nie miałam czasu wstawić w Mikołajki, ani wcześniej, więc to next Mikołajkowy Dedyki dostają: *Nessaiaa *NightFury562 *Astrid+Szpadka= bff Jeszcze raz przepraszam za długi brak nextów Miłego czytania C: - To ... co z nim robimy? - zapytał wieczorem Sokki, popijając kakao (Tak, u mnie wikingowie znają kakao ^^). Wszyscy, to znaczy Liam, Altair oraz nastolatkowie, siedzieli teraz w lesie i gawędzili. Do drzewa przywiązana była postać, Zabójca, którą po chwili gonitwy (Hm, jasne. Całą wyspę przebiegli aby złapać tajemniczą postać) złapali. - Może ... zdejmijmy mu maskę ...? - zapytała po chwili ciszy Annabeth. Od razu można było wywnioskować, że czuje się niepewnie w obecności tajemniczej postaci. - Dobra ... - zgodził się Jack i razem z pozostałymi okrążył więźnia. - Tylko zdejmiemy chustę - mruknął Liam, zdejmując postaci kaptur. Zanim więzień zdążył zareagować, wikingowie zdjęli jej kaptur. Liam z Altair'em wytrzeszczyli oczy i spojrzeli na siebie speszeni, natomiast paczka przyjaciół ograniczyła się do cichego "Thorze, kto to jest ...?". Faktycznie, postać nie wyglądała na Zabójcę. Przeciwnie, pomimo czarnego płaszcza oraz sztyletów promieniujących dziwnym blaskiem, odebranych postaci wcześniej przez Altair'a, przypominała raczej dziewczynę o czarnych włosach splecionych w warkocz, którą w rzeczywistości była. Jej oczy miały kolor ciemnych ziaren kakaowca. Do tego miała opaloną cerę, a jej oczy bacznie lustrowały okolicę. Na razie tyle, a za kilka minut biorę się za pisanie ciągu dalszego ^^ - No to wtopa - mruknął cicho speszony Liam, a Altair szybkim ruchem przeciął (nożem) więzy krępujące dziewczynę. Dotychczasowy więzień rzucił nastolatkom pełne pogardy spojrzenie, i skierował urażone spojrzenie w stronę mężczyzn. - Dziękuję bardzo - szatynka miała melodyjny głos, jednak w tej chwili ociekał on jadem. - Nie wiedzieliśmy - bąknął Altair. Sulluzzu i jego przyjaciele wpatrywali się zdumieni w zakłopotanych wojowników. - Jakiś czas temu ktoś ubrany tak jak ty zabił naszą wojowniczkę - powiedział Liam. - Oh, z pewnością - żachnęła się dziewczyna. - Przywódcy raczej nie będą zachwyceni waszym zachowaniem. Przecież się uczyliście, jak nas rozpoznawać. Prawda? - w jej tonie dało się wyczuć wyraźną naganę. Altair zarumienił się, a Liam uparcie wpatrywał się w swoje stopy. - K-kim t-ty j-jesteś? - wydukał cicho Sulluzzu, który dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział Altair'a oraz Liam'a tak bardzo speszonych czyjąś obecnością. - Ja? - brązowooka bezszelestnie podeszła do bruneta. - Ja? Ja jestem kimś kto ma was tymczasowo ochronić - zaśmiała się gorzko. - Ochronić? - teraz głos Liam'a był stanowczy. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. - Tak, idą tu. Po nich - kobieta wskazała na nastolatków. Takie króciutkie cuś :( . Zagadka: kim jest ta kobieta? Next'a dam ... niedługo, o ile ktokolwiek chociażby spróbuje zgadnąć :) Dedyk dla NightFury562 :) - Idźcie się spakować - głos Liam'a wydał się zdezorientowanym przyjaciołom matowy. - Czemu? - zaprotestował Jack - Dopiero co tu przyjechałem ... - dodał zrezygnowanym głosem, widząc minę kobiety. - Powiecie chociaż dlaczego? - zapytała Cho. Ona też mało rozumiała i była ciekawa o co chodzi. - Powiemy ... Ale po drodze - uciął Altair. Zwykle uśmiechnięty (i żartujący przez cały czas) wódz miał poważną minę. Brązowooka przytaknęła. - Ja biorę dziewczyny, a wy chłopców - zarządziła. Mężczyźni zgodzili się i odprowadzili chłopaków do ich domów. - Idziecie? - rzuciła kobieta i ruszyła ku wiosce. Dziewczyny podążyły za nią. * * * - Powiesz chociaż kim jesteś? - zapytała nieśmiało Annabeth. I ona, i Cho czuły się niepewnie w obecności kobiety. - Powiem ... - odpowiedziała po chwili ciszy. Nastolatki podskoczyły lekko na jej głos - dotychczas składały ubrania i układały je w tobołkach. - Ale potem - kobieta otrząsnęła się z zadumy, i popatrzyła na nie. - Zejdźcie za chwilę do kuchni. Annabteh i Cho po chwili zeszły do kuchni szarookiej. Po zabójstwie Mii rodzice dziewczyny pozwolili jej zanocować przez kilka nocy u koleżanki. Tajemnicza przybyszka krzątała się po kuchni. Po chwili podała im woreczki z chininą - suszonym mięsem. - To mięso - wyjaśniła, widząc zdumione spojrzenia dziewczyn. - Przyda się ... Koleżanki nie protestowały gdy włożyła im do worków jeszcze owoce, chleb, trochę sera i butelkę (U mnie wikingowie mają gliniane butelki) mleka. Po chwili wyszły przed dom. Mężczyźni, razem z chłopcami, już czekali. - Czuję się obserwowany - mruknął nerwowo Liam, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. - Tak ... - brązowooka objęła okolicę wzrokiem i wskazała głową dach, któregoś z dalszych domów. - Tam ... Tak, wiem ... bardzo dawno nie było next'ów ... Przepraszam Was ... Nie miałam czasu, potem we(ł)na mi uciekła ... Zresztą, po co się tłumaczę, i tak nic to nie da ... Teraz głównie przesiaduję na Smokeły Wiki ... Gdzie piszę kolejne opowiadanie ... Jeszcze raz przepraszam i chyba mogę zdradzić Wam moje noworoczne postanowienie :) : * Zamierzam dawać w miarę regularne next'y, co najmniej 1 na dwa tygodnie. Musicie wybaczyć że mogą być tak rzadko, ale szkoła niestety jest obowiązkiem ... Kto, na Thora, wymyślił tą Krainę Nędzy i Rozpaczy?!? No kto?!? Teraz rozdam dedyki, bo bez Was bym się nie pozbierała (jednak fakt, iż ma się czytelników motywuje, i to bardzo ^^). * LittleMilkyWay96 * Nessaiaa * Smoczek18 * Astrid+Szpadka =bff * MiszczaCzkawki Bez dalszych wstępów ... Sulluzzu spojrzał na dach, który wskazywała kobieta. W pierwszej chwili nic nie dostrzegł, ale gdy wytężył wzrok, jego uwadze nie umknął dziwny ruch na budowli. Zauważył go kątem oka, ledwo go zarejestrowała, ale jednak ... Ktoś był na dachu. I nie tylko na tym jednym. Na kilku innych domach także siedziały, leżały lub stały mroczne postacie. Chłopak zaskoczony zobaczył, że najwyraźniej żaden z mieszkańców Ivenstar nie dostrzegł postaci. - Widzicie ich? - zapytała cicho przybyszka, uważnie obserwując czternastolatków. Ci pokiwali zgodnie głowami, a brązowooka zobaczyła w ich oczach pytanie kim są tajemnicze postacie. Westchnęła. - Później - rzuciła, a jej rysy twarzy stężały. - Idą tu. Zielonooki ponownie spojrzał na dachy i pobiegł za przyjaciółmi, którzy podążyli za kobietą. Powodem tej ucieczki był fakt, iż ludzie (ale Suluzzu nie był co do tego pewien) zaczęli skakać po dachach, zbliżając się do grupy. Przyśpieszył, próbując dogonić grupę. - Jak można uciec do lasu? - zapytała w biegu brązowooka. Zielonooki zauważył, że jest w świetnej kondycji. - W prawo - powiedział Altair i wyprzedził kobietę, tym samym obejmując dowództwo. W biegu przeciskał się prze tłum wikingów. Skręcił w uliczkę po prawej stronie, jednocześnie przewracając jakąś kobietę z dzieckiem. Mężczyzna jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na krzyki kobiety i dalej prowadził grupę. Jutro kolejny next :). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania